boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Dittrich
Mary Dittrich is a photographer's assistant played by Lisa Joyce. Mary is married to photographer Robert Dittrich. She and her husband become involved with Jimmy Darmody's fiancee Angela while he is serving in the military. When Jimmy returns to Atlantic City and uncovers the affair Robert and Mary leave town. Biography Season 1 Tommy Darmody runs into Dittrich’s photography and Jimmy Darmody follows him. Robert warmly greets Tommy, picking him up. Jimmy asks for Robert’s name and when Mary realises who Jimmy is, she introduces herself too. Mary calls Tommy photogenic and Robert says they are fond of both Tommy and Jimmy’s wife. Jimmy points out that he is not actually married to Angela, yet. Robert congratulates Jimmy on the engagement and Jimmy explains the delay by mentioning his war service. Robert calls the war thrilling and mentions wishing he had fought. Mary comments on the loveliness of Paris and Jimmy says he did not have time for sightseeing. Jimmy urges Tommy to leave and Tommy initially refuses. Robert lifts Tommy to the door and asks Jimmy to pass on their best wishes to Angela. Jimmy later flees town to escape charges for murder. ("Broadway Limited") Angela puts on a record in her apartment in Atlantic City. She goes into her bedroom taking a tumbler filled with wine with her. Mary is waiting in the bed. She offers the Chianti to Mary who tells her that she is sweeter than wine and kisses her. Angela wonders what they are going to do and Mary tells her to relax, adding that “he” did not see them together. Angela worries that Nucky is insightful enough to know something is wrong after seeing her. Mary wonders if it matters that Nucky knows about them and Angela explains that Nucky might stop giving her money to care for Tommy. Mary continues to kiss Angela as Angela says that she is dependent on Nucky. Mary asks about Jimmy and Angela reveals that she has received nothing from him. She says she expected him to at least send money for Tommy. Mary says that Angela may have to get a job. Angela asks if Mary has heard from her friend, an art dealer in New York. Mary says that she has not but offers that Robert has a friend, Jonathan, coming to town who works for the Washington Square Gallery in Greenwich Village. She says that he will assess Angela’s work and Angela marvels at the artistic community in Greenwich Village. Mary says that it is everything Angela has heard and kisses her passionately. Mary tracks kisses down Angela’s body moving over her breasts and beyond making Angela gasp in pleasure. ("Home") Angela entertains Mary and Robert in her apartment. She drinks wine from a tumbler as she shows Robert a picture. She tells him that she painted it in October 1919 and that the model was a vaudeville actress. Mary struggles to uncork a bottle of wine and says that the picture is pretty. Robert puts his arm around Angela’s shoulder to point at the painting, saying that it has a lyrical quality reminiscent of Mary Cassad. Angela shrugs off his arm and asks if his friend the art dealer is visiting soon. Robert says that he is in Paris and Mary interjects that it is the city of light. She breaks the cork in the neck of the bottle. Angela takes the bottle and pushes the cork down into it before drinking from it while Mary laughs. Robert calls her an uncivilised artist, drawing more laughter from Mary. Angela passes the bottle back to Mary who reads the year, 1918, from the label. She notes that this was the year they met Angela and caresses her cheek before kissing her. Robert watches from the settee and finishes his own drink. Mary draws deeply on the bottle and Robert asks her to save some for him. She passes him the bottle and he takes a swig before kissing her. Angela starts to turn away until Mary reaches for her hand. Mary says “come” and then kisses her. Robert joins in and Angela draws back. Robert says that he does not bite but she remains uncertain. He claims that everyone in Paris is doing it. They are interrupted by a knocking at the door. ("Belle Femme") Jimmy calls out to Angela, announcing himself. She opens the door and takes in his appearance. She lets him in and he asks why the door is locked. She blames a spate of intruders in the neighbourhood. He asks where Tommy is and learns that he is sleeping. Noticing the Dittrichs he asks if she is having a party. She says that they are just visiting. Robert offers to pour Jimmy some wine and Jimmy jokes that he has heard that it is illegal now. Mary says that it is getting late and reminds Robert that he has an early appointment. He explains that he is booked to photograph a wedding portrait for a Lithuanian couple. They stand up and welcome Jimmy home before leaving. ("Belle Femme") Angela goes to see Robert at his photo studio. He tells her that he has spoken with his art dealer friend and that he was not interested in Angela’s paintings. Angela wonders why and Robert says that he is staying in Europe and responded via telegram. Robert says that Angela’s financial pressures must have eased since Jimmy’s return. Mary adds that Angela will get other chances; Angela impatiently wonders when. Robert says that he will make more enquiries but cuttingly says that her style is a cheap imitation of Mary Cassas. He heads into the back and Mary and Angela share a look. ("Belle Femme") Relationships *Robert Dittrich - Husband *Angela Darmody - Family friend, lover (deceased) *Tommy Darmody - Family friend Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Atlantic City Category:Recurring Characters Category:Graphic artists